universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/A little update about Super ARC Bros. Brawl now that the "direct" is over!
Hello everyone, ARC here and I am here to tell you about some things that will chance about "Super ARC Bros. Brawl". As you probably know, on the presentation, Masahiro Sakurai confirmed that we are going to get four new stages added to the Wii U version. Two of which (Dreamland 64 and Suzaku Castle) is already playable. But we are also getting Peach's Castle 64 and Hyrule Castle 64 at some point in the future. So what this means is that the stage amount for "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" will get increased from 47 to 51! To match the amount of stages in Smash Wii U that we have confirmed as of now. I am happy to announce that these three stages will be added in the upcoming days: Camp_Crystal_Lake_(Friday_the_13th).jpg|Camp Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th) Wilfmension_(The_Frollo_Show).png|Wilfmension (The Frollo Show) Villian's_Vale_(Kingdom_Hearts_II).png|Villian's Vale (Kingdom Hearts II) Which these three stages added and will get music in the upcoming days, this means that Jason Voorhees, Achmed Frollo and Xion now have a home stage that they can fight on. I also have some ideas for music that will play on these stages, but suggestions are always welcome. Speaking of suggestions! The fourth stage that will be added will be one of these stages featured in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_tdv82IysA Broken Prison (Pksparkxx Dathottness).png|Broken Prison (Pksparkxx Dathottness) What I Want (Pksparkxx Dathottness).png|What I Want (Pksparkxx Dathottness) By watching the video you can get some kind of preview of the two stages and some others and I will let you vote on which one of these stages will make it into the fourth slot. Here is the poll: Which of these two stages should get the fourth slot? Broken Prison What I Want The first stage that gets the most votes before Thursday will make it into my game! The stage select screen will also be updated after all four of these stages has been confirmed, so please stay tuned for that. BUT WAIT THERE IS MORE!!! There is a probability that we are getting even more stages beyond these four, so I made a list of all the franchises that have a playable character in my game but lacks a stage. * Monthy Python * The Plank * The Princess & The Frog * Sesame Street * NQTV/Real-Life Location in France * George of the Jungle (Unless Pride Rock counts) * Sailor Moon * The LEGO Movie * Wander over Yonder * The Adventures of Tintin * Flat World * BraveStarr * The Incredibles * Samurai Shodown * Predator * Guilty Gear Any suggestions for stages from these franchises are welcome along with stages from other franchises that doesn't have any characters at all. After all, "Peggle", "Clockwork Tower", "Archylte Steppe" and "Gluttony" are all examples of this rule. So these requests are also welcome, but it will not guarantee that they will get into the actual game. The same thing applies to the suggestions for stages that has playable characters. Now one more thing before I go: Since Ryu is confirmed as a playable character in Smash Wii U & 3DS, it makes Street Fighter a "Smash franchise". Which means that "Scyscraper under Construction" is in trouble to stay as a stage. I could keep it and add it next to "World Bowser", "Sky Pillar" and the others "Smash-Stages" or I could replace it completely with something new and fresh. You see, I added that stage and Yun as an Assist Trophy long before ´dataminers found out that Ryu was going to become a playable character in the actual Smash games. So what do you think? Should "Skyscraper Under Construction" become an "Smash-Honor-Stage" or not? YES NO The deadline will be the same as the poll that decides if "Broken Prison" or "What I Want" will be added to the stage line-up. So please share your thoughts about all these things I just announced today. I do have some other plans like a "Bonus Classic Mode", more Assist Trophies and even more of a certain other category. But I decided to just talk about the stages, since it is the most relevant one because of what Masahiro Sakurai just announced today. But I can share some of these things in the comments below or in a private message if you really want to know. Thank you all for reading this and I hope that you all have a really good time. I am ARC and I will see you in the near future. Peace :) PS: Due to the low reception of "Mario Kart Monday's" I am not going to do another one of those tomorrow and because I will try and download Ryu, Lucas, Roy and Dreamland 64 instead. Since it does not work for me today. IMPORTANT UPDATE (18/6-2015): Now it is thursday and the poll results has been decided. Thank you very much for voting and leaving your stage suggestions in the comments down below. So what where the results? Well, first of: "Broken Prison" won between the two "Pksparkxx-DatHottness-stages" and it will be added to the stage list and recieve its music later today or tomorrow depending on what is going on in my personal life. Then there was the poll where I asked if "Skyscraper Under Construction" should become a "Smash-Honour-Stage" or not has also recieved its results. What I meant in that poll was if you wanted that stage to stay, regardless of Ryu's inclusion in Smash 4. Just like "Mushroom Kingdom II", "Summit", "World Bowser" and "Sky Pillar", but you voted and "Skyscraper Under Construction" will be removed in the upcomming days and be replaced by one of the stages that you have suggested. But some of the songs on "Skyscraper Under Construction" can still show up on other future stages. I think that is pretty much it really, so in summation: * "Broken Prison" will be added very soon! and * "Skyscraper Under Construction" will be removed due to community feedback! I do not want to downright confirm what stage will replace "Skyscraper Under Construction", but I can give you all a little hint: The stage was suggested by the Wikia Contributor. I am ARC and I will see you in the near future, have a great summer vacation everyone :) Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update